Briarhall
Briarhall is the name of an Fortified Estate (Magehold) near Lake Thark along the Thark Run river. Briarhall is a Magehold, claimed by Daethen with permission of the Order of Stars to serve as a local base for the Cabal of Thorns when its members have business at the Argent Tor. Location The magehold was constructed off of the paved, main road within the area and is accessed by a well-maintained, blazed road. The road is marked by fallen timber set along its length to create a border on both sides of the clearing. The timbers have been stripped of bark and branches to create a berm of level earth and stone which wagons can more easily move across. Maintenance of the road is handled by the Reeve who pulls in additional labor from the farms in spring and summer (after planting) to check for damage along its length. In some of the more hilly areas along its route, the wooden berm created by fallen timber has been replaced by stacked stone walls on either side to prevent erosion. As a demonstration of his wealth, Daethen had stacked stone pillars constructed every mile along the length of the road which stand six feet in height. At the top and locked within an iron cage is a modified version of a Crystal Lamp ; which casts light at all times in a radius of approximately twenty feet. The effect creates a nearly visible path along the length of the road even in the worst weather. History Layout The estate is constructed in a manner consistent with the architecture of the Marches (timber-frame) with a few deviations. The estate has four main buildings and a few supplimentary buildings around the interior of the perimeter wall. *'Moat:' The moat is a simple ditch dug around the perimeter of the grounds to a depth of over ten feet with a sharp drop on the inner and outter wall. The moat is approximately twenty feet across which is spanned by a half-bridge /draw-bridge which is controlled by the gate house. Beyond the moat is a low-slung wall that rises only about six or so feet from the ground and creates the first barrier any invading force must conquor before even reaching the ditch. *'Gatehouse:' The gatehouse is composed of two, two-story towers with portcullis, study doors and a draw bridge set between them. The drawbridge is raised every evening to ensue that the grounds are secured. *'Courtyard:' The courtyard is filled with gravel and small chunks of stone left over from the construction of the structures to minimize the churning of mud and such. Paved paths connect the gate house, stables, barracks and store room and then wraps around to the north tower which then extends along the front of the kitchen, great hall and to the south tower. *'Stables:' The stables are located next to the gate house and accomodate up to a dozen horses but normally only handle around 8. *'Barracks:' The barracks are a two story building with beds for two dozen soldiers though the second floor is generally open for non-house servants. *'Storage:' Stores the wagons and such used by the estate to haul cargo and such. *'South Tower:' The three-story tower to the south of the Great Hall is where the apprentices of the House reside. The ground level of the tower is a seperate room and not used as a bedroom. The second and third floors, however, are private rooms for the apprentices; the most senior apprentice gets the top-most room. *'Great Hall: '''The great hall is two stories tall though has no second floor. The room can accomodate fifty people at the tables plus have plenty of servants scurring around the perimeter. Armored windows along the rear edge allow plenty of light to stream in and two hearths provide plenty of warmth in winter. *'North Tower: The north tower is the most secure location within the estate and is considered the 'keep' of the whole grounds. Standing four stories tall, the upper-most floor is the private chamber of the Master of the estate with the floor below it as his private study. Economics Briarhall is a Magehold that has cleared several acres of timber to construct the new estate. In the wake of this clearing they have prepared the land for farming both to provide food for their own needs but also to aid in the support of the growing community of Azure Port. The grounds around the estate are devided into four farms with the magehold at the center. Each farm produces a different commoditity depending upon the needs of the hold. Aside from grains and vegitables to support both the estate and to be sold off to the Azure Port and a small herd of cattle and swine to provide is maintained as well. Lastly, two of the farms are charged with the production of cash crops. Common Cash Crops:''' *Yellow-Stem (for textiles and paper) *Azure Bloom (as a dye stuff) Staff Briarhall has a sizeable staff who live and work within its walls. The House staff incorporates a number of maids, butlers and kitchen staff to see to the needs of the master and his guests. The house staff is then complimented by a small crew of groomsmen and stable boys which tend the horses of the estate. Beyond the estate the staff is composed of the farmers who work the land and a reeve which is in charge of coordinating planting, harvests, extra labor and the like. The four main staff members of the Hall and those they supervise are: *Matron: Maids, Cooks: Cleaning, laundry and food preparation *Stewart: Butlers and Footmen: Fires, water and house work. *Captain: Guards, Scouts: security of the estate and the farms and messages. *Reeve: Farmers, Millers: Farming, field labor. Category:Fortification Category:Estate Category:Magehold Category:Lake Thark Category:Landmark Category:West Marches Category:Cabal of Thorns Category:Holding